American Dream (Shannon Carter, MC2, Hero Datafile)
AMERICAN DREAM Shannon Carter secret Shannon Carter is the daughter of a typical mid-western family. Her father was a small town police officer, her mother a school teacher. Shannon would lose her parents in her adolescence in a horrible car accident. The accident would claim the lives of both of her parents and also temporarily claim the use of Shannon's legs. She was hospitalized and would remain there for months while her injured body recovered. Since she lost both of her parents she was adopted by her Aunt (father's cousin), O.S.S. alumni, Peggy Carter. When Shannon was released from the hospital, she would be wheelchair-bound at first and was very affected, both mentally and physically, by the events that put her in her current situation. Her aunt did everything she could to help her niece. She would ease Shannon's mind by regularly telling her stories of the heroic Captain America and her aunt, Sharon Carter. Shannon enjoyed these stories so much that she began to idolize Captain America, wanting to become a super hero as he was. This was the driving force for her to begin training and strengthening her body. As a result of her training and renewed shot at life, she was able to overcome her need of a wheelchair and regain the use of her legs. She didn't stop there though. She continued to train daily, making her body a finely tuned machine. It was around this time that Shannon would finally get a chance to work her with the Avengers too, but not in the way that she would have liked. The Avengers had disbanded and their headquarters was reopened as a museum instead. Due to her aunt's connections to the Avengers, she called in a favor to the chief-of-staff of the museum, Edwin Jarvis and got Shannon a job there. Shannon would gladly work there, as it would bring her closer to her idol Captain America. When the new Avengers team was formed, she was invited to join. She decided to try out as an Avenger and designed a costume based on that of Captain America. With the rest of her "Dream Team", Bluestreak, Freebooter, and the Crimson Curse, she joined the Avengers as the American Dream. Shannon had finally achieved her dream to become a superhero and joined A-Next. She would stay on the team and persevere through many battles. Not too long after her joining, A-Next would be swept away to an alternate reality, where they would aid the Avengers of that time. A-Next proved to be a solid unit. American Dream stood out quite a bit from her team, showing a true hero’s mettle. Due to this, the Captain America of that reality would give American Dream his shield, thus, furthering her connection and likeness to her idol. When all was said and done, A-Next would return to its own reality. However, their leader, Thunderstrike would stay behind. This was when American Dream would finally fulfill the title of her idol Captain America. She would be given leadership of A-Next. She still maintains her role on the team as American Dream and the leader of the group. American Dream, though highly skilled in many fighting styles and unarmed combat, is not super powered. Rigorous training on a consistent basis has honed her body to that of an Olympic Level athlete. American Dream is also a skilled marksman in the use of both her throwing discs and her indestructible shield. She is a skilled detective, has a near encyclopedic knowledge of super heroes of her time and has developed and demonstrated sound and proven Leadership skills. Shannon is an attractive and athletic woman with long, straight, blonde hair. In or out of costume, Shannon is cheery and determined. She is a firm believer in the precepts that America was founded on and is dedicated to doing her best to embody them. As American Dream she wears a protective suit based the one worn by Captain America. Her costume has eight stun disks, two on each limb which can be thrown or launched from an arm-mounted launcher with great force. She also carries the shield of the Captain America from an alternate Earth she visited. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions American Idol, Outstanding Mettle, Voice of Reason Power Sets EXTENSIVE TRAINING Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Focus. If a pool includes an Extensive Training power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Last-Ditch Effort. Step up or double any Extensive Training die on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then shutdown that power. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Extensive Training power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Limit: Patriot. Earn 1 PP if you step up emotional stress inflicted by government forces, popular opinion, or personal heroes by +1. AMERICAN DREAM'S GEAR Comm D6, Godlike Durability D12, Weapon D8 SFX: Indestructible Shield. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by indirect attacks or mystic effects. SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Ricochet. Step up or double Weapon die against a single target. Remove highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. SFX: Stun Discs. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown an American Dream's Gear power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Milestones A-NEXT ASSEMBLE 1 XP When you lead your team into battle for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you defeat a foe without any team member becomming stressed out. 10 XP When you either convince a new hero to join A-Next, or disband your current team. THE LEGEND OF CATAIN AMERICA 1 XP When you recount one of the stories you have been told about Captain America. 3 XP When you have to acknowledge a different version of a story you have been told. 10 XP When you fight alongside your idol Captain America, or become disillusioned with Cap and discharge him from the pedestal you've put him on. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Earth-982 Category: A-Next Category: Captain America Corps Category: Dream Team